The Unexpected Problem
by awkwardlysuper
Summary: What happens when Misaki is the focus of someone else's affection? What does Usami Akihiko have to say about it?   First story ever. Multi chapter fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. This is my first story ever. So… I'm sorry if it's written pretty badly. I will improve. I promise.**

**Sadly, I don't own Junjou Romantica. Now, on with the story!**

Chapter 1

Every day was the same. He could never concentrate in class. All he ever did, all he ever wanted to do, was sit in class and watch him. Just watch him. He had never talked to the brunette beauty. He was content with just watching him. But he knew that soon, that alone would not be able to satisfy him.

Misaki Takahashi was walking in the halls of the university, not really paying attention to his surroundings.

"Man, I'm so tired." He said out loud to no one in specific.

He blushed crimson red as he remembered the reason for him being tired and sleepy today.

"I am going to kill him!"

*_flashback*_

_Misaki was sitting down on the couch with Suzuki-san on his lap. The house was oddly quiet. Usami Akihiko, the famous author, was behind on his deadline, causing him to be furiously working on his new novel upstairs._

"_Ah," Misaki breathed as he stretched. "It sure feels nice to just relax."_

_What poor Misaki didn't see was Akihiko coming down the stairs and sneaking up behind him._

"_AHH!" Misaki yelled as he was wrestled down on the sofa. With his back pressed onto the couch he saw the culprit._

"_Misaki," Akihiko breathed into his ear. _

"_Usagi you idiot. Get off of me and work on your novel you pervert." Misaki yelled struggling to get away from Usagi's strong grip. He knew if he didn't get out of his grasp soon, things would get heated in no time._

"_I'm out of Misaki." And with that, Akihiko pressed their lips together in a passionate and searing kiss. Akihiko's tongue bringing Misaki's out to play._

"_U-U-Usagi-san" Misaki moaned gasping for air._

"_Misaki, I love you." He tenderly kissed the boy's forehead._

"_I-I-I…" Misaki stared up into those violet eyes that held so much love for him. He always had trouble trying to tell Usami that he loved him. He did. He gave up on denying it a long time ago. But it was still hard for him to just go out and say it. So he did the next best thing. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against Usami's. Usami smiled against Misaki's lips and picked up the young boy into his arms carrying him upstairs. There they spent the whole night. Together. How it was supposed to be._

_*end flashback*_

"Stupid Usami," Misaki yelled. Well, he thought, it was partly my fault for giving in so easily. Misaki entered the classroom and took his seat. With his mind still on his lover, he failed to notice the burning stare that followed him the moment he entered the classroom and remained on him until he took his seat.

"Now class," began the professor. "Today, instead of me lecturing you, you will work in partners. I drew these randomly and there will be no trading partners either. Both of you must work together in and out of class to come up with a presentation due in two days. Now let's start. Listen for your names as I will not repeat them. Takahashi Misaki, you're partnered with…"

**Woot Woot. First chapter ever=DONE! YAY! I'm not going to focus much on their assignment seeing as I have no idea what an economics major does in class.**

**So yeah... thank you for reading! Leave me a review. Be nice but constructive criticism is wanted. :D Okay…see you next chapter! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again…I own nothing XD**

**I have Chapters 2 and 3 done so I am going to go ahead and post them :D**

**Now on to Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Now class," began the professor. "Today, instead of me lecturing you, you will work in partners. I drew these randomly and there will be no trading partners either. Both of you must work together in and out of class to come up with a presentation due in two days. Now let's start. Listen for your names as I will not repeat them. Takahashi Misaki, you're partnered with… Toru Kyo, next… "

Hmm, I wonder who this Kyo guy is, Misaki asked himself. I really should be more social and talk to more people other than just Sumi-Senpai.

"All right class, start your work." The professor announced once he finished reading out the assigned partners.

Misaki looked around trying to figure out who this Kyo person was, when he saw a fellow student walking straight towards him.

-Kyo's POV-

" …there would be no trading partners…" I silently chuckled at myself. The only person I would want to work with, I will never get. The likely hood of getting paired with him was close to nothing. I laughed at myself. That would have given me the perfect opportunity to talk to him, get to know him. Things never work my way though.

"Takahashi Misaki, you're partnered with…"

I listened intently to see who the lucky bastard to get paired with him was.

"… Toru Kyo."

My head immediately lifted at the sound of my name. What? Am I actually that lucky bastard? I couldn't help the small smile that tugged at my lips. I silently thanked whoever was listening for giving me the opportunity to be close to the one person I could never get out of my head, no matter how hard I tried.

"All right class, start your work."

I looked to Misaki and saw his confused face searching the class to figure out who his pattern was. Even when he is confused, he can manage to look so damn cute. I stood up and started making my way towards the one who had stolen my heart, intent on making him feel the same way as I did towards him.

-End Kyo's POV-

Misaki looked up to see a guy approach him. He took the chance to take him in. He was tall, and had a muscular body, but not too muscular. He had blond hair, with bangs that feel to the side of his face and blue eyes that shined brightly. He wore a smile on his face. Misaki could do nothing but return the smile. This is my chance to make a new friend, Misaki thought inwardly.

"Hi, I'm Toru Kyo, but you can call me Kyo," Kyo said with his outstretched hand and a smile plastered on his face. He was actually talking to him. Inwardly, Kyo was doing cartwheels all around the classroom.

"It's nice to meet you Kyo. My name is Takahashi Misaki, but you can call me Misaki." Misaki said as he cheerfully shook Kyo's hand. Greetings done, both boys sat down and began to discuss the assignment.

**We finally meet Kyo. Coming up with a name is so hard. So if it sounds weird that is okay. Hmmm…I wonder what is going to happen next **

**Not much going on in this chapter but I had to get them to meet first. Reviews are welcomed. :D**

**See you in Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own Kyo :]**

**On to the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Okay class, remember you only have two days to get your presentations done, so I suggest you spend time with your partners outside of class. That is all for today, now class dismissed. Get out of here."

Misaki and Kyo both began to gather their things. They had been able to choose a topic and all that was needed was for them to research it and work on the actual presentation itself.

"Wow that did not feel like two hours." Misaki exclaimed as he stretched. All Kyo could do was stare at him as he stretched, noticing his shirt rising up to reveal some skin. Kyo had to hold all self control not to reach out his hand to touch the exposed skin.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Responded Kyo breaking out of his trance. "So, what do you want to do about the project?"

"Well, we could go back to my place if you don't mind. Well, it's technically not my place. I live with Usami Akihiko, but it shouldn't be a problem. I mean, it's for school right? And he should probably be busy with work…unless he finished it while I was gone, but the possibility of that-"

"It's fine with me Misaki," Kyo smiled interrupting Misaki's blabbering. It should be a crime to be this adorable, Kyo thought. I was going to invite him back to my place, but seeing him in his own house is an opportunity I can't give up.

"Oh, sorry. I was blabbering wasn't I?" Misaki asked blushing. Great, he thought, Kyo probably thinks I'm weird now.

"It's all right Misaki." Kyo smiled, reaching his hand to ruffle Misaki's hair. "Lead the way."

"All right let's go." Gathering their stuff, they made their way back to the condo.

"I'm home" Misaki declared as both he and Kyo entered the condo. Receiving no answer, Misaki turned to Kyo. "I guess he is still working on his novel, so we should be able to work without any interruptions. Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? Water?" Misaki asked, turning away from Kyo.

"Coffee would be nice" Kyo answered.

"All right, coffee coming up. Make yourself at home."

Kyo sat down across the kitchen watching Misaki prepare them coffee. He took this opportunity to take him all in. His eyes traveled from the back of Misaki's head down to small of his back to his butt. He couldn't help thinking about all the things he could do to Misaki. Knowing that he didn't want to scare him right away, he forced himself to look elsewhere. He noticed a huge teddy bear sitting on the couch.

"All right here you go," Misaki said putting down the coffee in front of Kyo. "Now let's see, I was thinking that for the presentation we could…"

"Finally, I'm done." With a long sigh, Usami hit the print button that materialized what had consumed his entire day. He heard when Misaki came home, but if he had gone out to meet him, he would have never gotten the manuscript done on time. But now that the threat of Aikawa murdering him was gone, he could spend the night with his beloved Misaki. He could only smile as the scenes of last night crossed his mind. "That in my opinion," Usami said to himself, "is how every night should be. Although, convincing Misaki of that would take some time." Standing up, he stretched out the kinks of his back and made his way to the door.

"What, no way, are you serious?" A voice lifted up the stairs. That was not my Misaki's voice, he thought. That was not a girl's voice either. What was another man doing in his apartment? The better question being, why was another man talking to Misaki?

"I am being completely serious. He will throw anything at you. He once threw a shoe at a student for looking out the window!"

Hearing Misaki and the stranger laugh, Usami made his way down the stairs with an angry scowl.

Kyo was the first to notice Usami coming down the stairs. Misaki was oblivious to Usami's presence being so engrossed on the story he was telling. Seeing the angry look on the man's face, he was able to put two and two together. The only time anyone would sport a look like that was if someone was encroaching on something that was yours. Not liking the idea of his Misaki being with anyone else, Kyo decided to have some fun.

"So Misaki," Kyo said while wrapping his arm around Misaki's shoulder, "you better not be one of those students this teacher gets mad at. I wouldn't want anything to be thrown at your pretty little head now would I?" He touched Misaki's forehead to emphasize his point.

"No of course not, he scares me like you wouldn't imagine." responded Misaki. Kyo looked up to the stairs and smirked at Usami as if to say_, you see him not pulling away from me, and he is suppose to be your lover, well not for long_. Seeing the smirk on the stranger's face, Usami felt livid; how dare this asshole put his hand around Misaki; how dare he touch him.

"Misaki!" bellowed Usami scaring Misaki out of his story.

"U-Usagi-san," Misaki exclaimed in surprise, "are you done with your novel?" Misaki looked up to see a murderous glare coming from Usami straight towards Kyo. If looks could kill, there would be no trace left of Kyo to prove his existence on this earth. Why was Usagi-san so mad? Nothing was happening.

"Misaki, who is this brat?"

"Usami, please be more respectful towards our guest," sighed Misaki in annoyance. What was his problem? "This is Toru Kyo. We were partnered in class to make a presentation and that is what we were working on."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Kyo outstretched his hand, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Hmph. It's late Misaki. It's time for him to leave," claimed Akihiko in annoyance, walking towards the door to show his "guest" to the door, leaving Kyo's hand outstretched.

"I'm so sorry Kyo." Misaki said helping Kyo gather his things, Usami's glare never letting up.

"Don't worry about it. He's right anyway. It's late. I'll see you tomorrow all right. We could go to my place to finish."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," Misaki said handing Kyo his bag. Passing by Usami at the door, Kyo's smirk only grew bigger causing Usami to slam the door in disgust and anger.

"What the hell was that Usagi-san? We were working on a school project. That was completely rude on your part. Why the fuck are you so mad?" Exclaimed Misaki, feeling his own anger begin to grow inside him. What the hell was his problem? Why did he always have to act towards any friend he ever had with such contempt?

"School project my ass Misaki. Stay away from him. I don't ever want to see you around him again, got that?" Usami proclaimed trying to keep from yelling at Misaki. Was this boy seriously this naïve, this trusting of other people?

"What? Why? Usagi-san, he is my partner, my grade depends on our success together. Why are you so angry?"

"Can you honestly not see he likes you?"

The feeling of déjà-vu overcame both of them.

"U-Usagi-san. This is nothing like Sumi-senpai. And if I remember correctly, he was after you. So in any scenario I should be the one to tell you to stay away from anybody."

"Misaki, I'm serious."

"Yeah I am too Usagi-san. I'm not a baby. I'm not a kid. Kyo is not like that."

"You are not going to his place tomorrow."

"Yes I am. Don't decide my life for me!" Misaki yelled storming off. Why is he always like this?

"Misaki," Usami exclaimed grabbing onto the boys wrist, effectively pinning him up against the nearest wall. "Misaki, please don't argue with me on this." And with that he forced his lips onto Misaki's. His tongue forcing his way inside.

"G-get off U-usagi-san! T-this is not the way to avoid the issue, y-you pervert!" yelled Misaki pushing him off of him, breathing heavily. "I'm going to bed."

And with that, Misaki left an upset Usami behind, contemplating what he could do to make it up to his lover, but also to ensure that the asshole was never alone with Misaki again.

Oblivious to both of them, Kyo was still at the door, able to hear everything that transpired behind the closed door. Smiling to himself, he began to walk away, formulating a plan to get Misaki away from Usami and into his arms forever.

**Jealous Usagi-san is always the best XD**

**Whoa, almost 1500 words. Whew, that is a lot.**

**What will happen next? Stay tuned for Chapter 4.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. (I don't think I have to keep saying that XD)**

**Thank you guys for the favs and reviews, it has made me happy :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

That morning, breakfast was oddly silent. Misaki was still mad at the author and decided not to speak with him until he apologized not only to him, but to his new friend Kyo. Every time Usami tried to start a conversation with his lover, he would get the cold shoulder. The silence was slowly killing Usami.

"Misaki, why aren't you talking to me?" He asked, his face displaying the hurt his heart was feeling. It was never his intention to get Misaki mad at him. He was looking out for the one he loved. He didn't want to lose him. He realized he came on really possessive but there was no other way he knew how to act. He loved Misaki. He would do anything for him. He didn't want to see him hurt. He didn't want to see him in someone else's arms.

"…"

"Am I still picking you up from school today?"

"…."

"Misaki, stop acting so childish."

"…"

"Come on Misaki." The author knew his voice betrayed him. He was pleading with the boy. He knew what Misaki wanted. But he knew he was in the right, so apologizing to that brat was out of the question.

"I will be coming home late, so don't wait up for me. I made some food for you so go ahead and eat dinner without me." That was all Misaki said. Getting up, he placed his dishes in the sink, grabbed his bag, and walked out the door.

'What I'm I doing?', Misaki thought. His face was cast down in regret as he walked the familiar path to school. All he kept seeing was Usami's face. It felt worse than it did when his brother wanted him to move back with him. It was worse because Misaki himself was the cause of Usami's pain. 'Ah,' Misaki sighed. 'I should at least have talked to him about it. I've told him before. He needs to trust me. I'm not going to run off with someone else.' His eyes began to water at the realization that maybe Usagi-san really didn't trust him; and that made his heart break. Without looking to where he was going, Misaki came to an abrupt stop when he collided with someone, sending both of them hurling towards the ground. "Ah!" Misaki close his eyes and braced himself for an impact that never came. All he felt were two strong arms holding him above the ground. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see shining blue eyes staring back at him. "K-Kyo?"

"Misaki, are you okay?" Asked Kyo straighten them up but not letting him go.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that. I guess I should really look to see where I'm going. Ha-ha-ha." Seeing that Kyo wasn't letting him go he added. "U-umm, Kyo, seriously I'm fine. You can let go." Misaki started feeling a little uncomfortable being that close to someone other than Usami.

"Don't lie to me Misaki. Why are there tears in your eyes?" Realizing that he had unconsciously started crying, Misaki instantly rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears forming in his eyes, but that didn't stop them from coming.

"Misaki…"

"It's really nothing Kyo, don't worry about it," declared Misaki, keen on avoiding eye contact with Kyo. 'Why I'm I acting like such a girl?' He inwardly thought.

Lifting Misaki's chin up, Kyo forced Misaki to look at him. "Is it Usami? Misaki, did he do something to you?"

Misaki stared at Kyo with his eyes and mouth wide open. "Uh n-no, w-what are you t-talking about Kyo, don't be silly? Why would you ask that?"

"Well, he was pretty pissed for the fact that I was there last night. If he took it out on you, that ass-"

"No, he didn't Kyo. Don't worry about it. It was probably just the stress of writing his novels. He's usually more welcoming," Misaki cut in. He wasn't going to tell Kyo that they had gotten into a fight last night or that Usami really couldn't tolerate being with people other than Misaki himself.

"If you say so Misaki," Kyo sighed finally letting Misaki go but grabbing his hand instead. "Come on, we have to hurry or we will be late for school." And with that, Kyo began to drag Misaki towards the university. With Kyo in front of Misaki, he missed the smirk plastered on Kyo's face. Maybe stealing away Misaki wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

With the school day done, Misaki found himself in a happier mood than he was in the morning. Kyo had been super nice to him throughout the day. It made him forget the pain in his heart, if only for a moment.

"So, are we going back to my place? I don't really think I am welcomed back at yours." Kyo asked looking down at Misaki.

"Uh yeah, sure. That sounds fine. We would probably be able to finish without distractions." Misaki looked up smiling at Kyo. 'That smile,' thought Kyo, 'I like the way he smiles for me.'

"All right. Come on then."

Reaching the gate, they looked out to see the infamous red sports car, with its owner standing against the front of it.

"Usagi-san?" asked Misaki, puzzled as to why he was there. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought about it, and I was rude yesterday. It would be best if y'all finished working on your project back at our place." Usami stated. In reality, he wasn't sorry at all. If Misaki wasn't there, he would have pulverized that punk Kyo. But he knew Misaki wasn't safe out of his sight. If he could pretend to be sorry and get them to go back to their place, where he could keep an eye on him, he would be able to settle his nerves.

Kyo was mad, to say the least. This was going to ruin his plan. He wanted to have Misaki alone. But if he said something wrong to Usami, he might get Misaki mad at him, and the trust he had gained with Misaki today would all go downhill. Seeing no option, Kyo sighed. "Apology accepted. But I don't want to intrude again." He said through clenched teeth.

Usami knew he was doing something right, seeing the pained expression on Kyo's face. "Oh you won't be." He replied with a smirk of his own. And with that, he grabbed Misaki's arm, who had just been standing there, watching the whole scene play out, and lead him to the car. With an audible sigh, Kyo followed suit. He would have to rethink his tactics. He thought Usami wouldn't fight back, but apparently, he had underestimated his opponent. He might have to take serious drastic measures to get Misaki by his side.

**Cock block Usagi-san haha XD**

**Thank you for reading and let me know what you think.**

**R&R**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! Thank you guys so much! Your reviews have put a smile on my face. Thank you to those who have favorited and alerted this story. And thank you to those who are here just reading**

**FEEL MY LOVE! XD**

**I am glad y'all are enjoying the story. **

**I'm pulling an all nighter for school and this might be the only way to keep me awake. I always fangirl when I think about Junjou. And that will keep me up. Hehehe :P**

**Again, I only own Kyo and the plot.**

**So…here is Chapter 5**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

To say Misaki was surprised to have seen Usami at school was an understatement. Especially after the silent treatment he had given him in the morning, it surprised him that he was even there. The car ride back to the condo was a silent one. Each person preoccupied with their own thoughts.

Once they reached the house, Misaki and Kyo set out to finish their project. In the corner of his eye, he could see Usami in the other room. Every time Misaki would look back, he would lock eyes with Usami. Usami would smile at Misaki, trying to convey his love with a smile. Misaki would blush and turn his attention back to Kyo. Kyo was beyond annoyed. He really did not like this Usami person. He should be the only one to cause Misaki to blush that easily. With their project finally finished, Misaki walked Kyo to the door.

"I'm glad we finally got this finished. I'm sure we will get an A, no problem." Misaki said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure about that Misaki. We make one hell of a team." With one last smile at Misaki, and one last glare at Usami, Kyo walked out of the apartment.

Turning around, Misaki walked back into the house to see Usami standing in the middle of the living room. Sighing, he approached the man.

"U-Usagi-san, we nee-" Misaki was cut off when Usami launched himself at the boy. Capturing Misaki in a hug, Misaki could feel the want Usami had to end their fight.

"Misaki, please don't stay mad at me. I can't stand it when we fight. A piece of me dies knowing that you are mad at me. I'm sorry that I made you upset Misaki, but please don't leave me for him."

It took Misaki awhile to realize why Usami acted the way he did. With a sigh, Misaki detached himself from Usami. "Usagi-san," he started with tears in his eyes, "do you not trust me?" Looking down, he let the tears fall. He didn't care if he looked weak or childish crying. The thought that Usami couldn't trust him ripped a hole through his heart. Seeing the tears flowing from Misaki's eyes, Usami grabbed Misaki and pulled him into another hug, this one tighter than the first one.

"Misaki, I do trust you. I trust you with my life," he whispered into his ear." I don't trust him Misaki. And please don't say that I made a mistake with Sumi. Misaki, you're a good and kind person. But not everyone is. You don't see that not everyone has your best intentions at heart. Misaki, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I-If something were to ever happen to you, I-I wouldn't be able to live with myself k-knowing that I could have prevented it from happening. M-Misaki, I love you. I love with all my heart. Do you even understand that?" Tears threatened to fall from Usami's eyes. Could he not see just how much he loved him?

Pulling away from Usami, Misaki felt offended. "Of course I do Usagi-san!" he yelled, and then added in a whisper, "I would be an idiot not to notice." That brought a smile to Usami's lips. Bringing Misaki closer, he put one had behind Misaki's head guiding his lips to meet with his. The battle for dominance began, with Usami's tongue easily dominating Misaki's. They didn't break apart until the need for oxygen became unbearable.

"U-Usagi-san," whispered Misaki gasping for breath.

"Misaki…" moaned out Usami.

"I-I want you to promise me something Usagi-san," said Misaki, staring straight into those violet eyes.

"Anything for you Misaki," breathed out Usami, bringing their foreheads together.

"Promise me you'll work on showing more of your trust to me," Misaki eyes locked on with his.

"I promise," And with that Usami brought their lips back together. Misaki smiled against Usami's lips. It was unbelievable how much he loved this person. Reaching around Misaki's waist, Usami lifted Misaki off the floor and made his way to his bedroom, intent on showing Misaki just how much he loved him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kyo stood standing against his window, phone in hand. He hadn't wanted to go to this length to get Misaki to be his, but Usami had left him no choice.

"Hey, it's me. I need a favor. Bring some of your friends with you and meet me tomorrow at the location I will send you later. I need help taking care of something." And with that, he hung up the phone, and smiled, thinking that soon, he would have Misaki in his arms.

**Dun-dun-dun! Ouuu…cliffy XD**

**R&R**

**Rating might be moved up…I'm not sure yet… **

**Chapter 6 should be up soon, depends how much I can get done at school today. So be on the lookout.**

**Tell me what y'all think, it puts a :] on my face :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel like this is a very critical chapter in the story so it took me awhile to write it. I had a paper where I had the main ideas up to Chapter 9 written down, but I lost it :( So now, I can't really remember where I was going to go with this story.**

**BUT Thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in the story. :)**

**I own nothing, blah-blah-blah**

**Enjoy Chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

After having made up with Usami, Misaki had an extra bounce in his step. How could he not? He had a new friend and he and Usami were stronger than they were before. The school day went fast until it was time to give their presentation.

"You ready Kyo?" asked Misaki with a smile on his face.

"Of course, let's knock this out." replied Kyo with a smile.

With their presentation done, and classes over with, Misaki and Kyo walked out the gates.

"Are you going home Misaki?" asked Kyo.

"Not yet, I'm going to go work for a while."

"Oh all right, I'll see you later then okay."

"Yeah, bye Kyo, have a good day." And with that, Misaki walked away.

"Oh, I will, don't worry about that Misaki," mumbled Kyo when Misaki was out of hearing range.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Usami was at home waiting for Misaki to get home. Hearing a knock at the door he went to open it with a smile on his face, thinking it was Misaki. 'Did he seriously forget his keys? This idiot.'

When he opened the door, he was shocked to see Kyo's smug face looking back at him. "What are you doing here brat?" he asked with a scowl beginning to form on his face. Thank goodness Misaki wasn't here. He couldn't promise to hold back his fist if this person annoyed him more than usual. "Misaki isn't here."

"Oh, I know that Usami. I actually came to talk to you."

"Well, whatever you want to tell me, I don't care." Usami started closing the door but was stopped by Kyo's foot.

"Oh, I think you will care. You see, it has to do with your precious Misaki, Actually, let me correct myself. It has to do with _my _precious Misaki." he sneered.

That was all it took for Usami to go into rage mode. "What the fuck are you talking about asshole? Get the fuck out of my house, before I throw you out limping!"

"Temper Akihiko. Temper. Now, I wouldn't be making threats if I were you."

"Oh and why is that?" asked Usami, moving in to punch Kyo straight in the face.

"Because you see, I'm not alone." And with that three other young men, well built, landed on top of Usami. No matter how strong Usami was, he wasn't a match for the three guys. With two of them pinning him down on the floor Kyo walked up to Usami. "Now, why don't we take this somewhere more private?" Lifting up a gun, the last sound Usami heard was crunching of bones.

"Take him out the back way, and make sure no one sees you. I'll stay behind to clean up" barked out Kyo. With that, they carried Usami's unconscious body and loaded it into a black van, and Kyo began the task of cleaning out the blood.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was late at night when Misaki came home. His manager had asked him to work some overtime which he reluctantly agreed to.

"I'm home. Sorry I'm so late Usagi-san, a worker couldn't come in so I got stuck with her shift too. Sucks don't it, ha ha ha."

Turning around, Misaki saw the house completely empty. 'That's funny, he said he was going to be home.' There was a strange smell in the air, but Misaki couldn't quite pin point what it was. Shrugging off the bad feeling in his stomach, he went upstairs to start on his homework, all the while paying attention to the phone, the clock, and the front door, waiting for Usami to come back home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

To say Usami felt like shit was an understatement. "Ugh," he groaned. There was a bad headache developing all over his head, and his muscles and body ached. A feeling he hadn't experienced before. "Where am I?" he said out loud. Looking at his surroundings, he noticed he was in a small dim-lit room. If he strained his eyes enough, he could see that the room had no windows and that he was alone. Deciding his head was really bothering him, he tried to reach up to touch it, but was surprised that he wasn't able to do so. Realizing that his hands were handcuffed to the wall, everything came flooding back in. Tears started welling up in his eyes. His only thoughts were about Misaki, if he was okay.

"Oh I see you are finally awake," came a voice out from the corner. Looking up, Usami could see a faint outline of a person coming towards him.

"Kyo, what the fuck are you doing? Let me go you bastard."

The next thing Usami felt was a slap on his face.

"You're not in the position to take that tone with me are you? Mr. Usami Akihiko."

"What do you want Kyo? What are you planning to do with Misaki? Leave him out of this" Usami's voice shook. He silently prayed to any one that was listening to keep Misaki safe, to keep him away from this psychopath.

"Oh, you will see soon enough. Now, if you would excuse me, I must go rest. I have classes with Misaki tomorrow." Walking away, all Kyo could hear was Usami saying Misaki's name over and over again.

"_Misaki, don't worry. I'll get out of here. I'm coming home. One way or another." That was the last thought Usami had before he lost consciousness._

**I really don't know about this chapter :|**

**Umm…yeah…tell me what you think… I don't know if I should keep going with this or not… Hate it? Love it? I need to know **

**And I'm not sure about the rating either…**

**R&R**

**Oh and in case anyone was wondering…he didn't actually shoot him, more just like hit him with it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Umm…yeah…its been awhile hasn't it? Yeah… sorry about that. School has been really hectic but I've finished most of my midterms today so I have some free time to write. :D **

**Thank you everyone for encouraging me to keep going with this story :)**

**Disclaimer still applies.**

**Enjoy Chapter 7 :D **

**Chapter 7**

"_Misaki, don't worry. I'll get out of here. I'm coming home. One way or another." That was the last thought Usami had before he lost consciousness. _

Darkness. That is all Usami saw when he regained consciousness. _'How long has it been? How long have I been down here?'_ he asked himself, taking note of the pain his wrists and face felt as he tried to sit up. The truth was, he was getting more and more worried about Misaki. He would rather Kyo be here beating the crap out of him, than being close to Misaki. "Misaki… Misaki… Misaki, please be okay" he said out loud, tears threatening to spill.

"Oh, well, you look well rested today Akihiko," stated Kyo walking in, turning on the lights. "That bruise fits your face well." He walked towards Akihiko and slapped him hard, on his unbruised cheek. "There, one to match." He got up with a smug look on his face and began to walk away. "What? You're not happy here?"

"…."

"How was your first night?"

"…."

Kyo was getting more annoyed and angered by the second. He wouldn't be ignored. He stomped over to Usami, bent down, and roughly grabbed Usami's chin and pulled it towards his. "What the fuck, cat got your tongue?" he asked as he dealt another blow, this time to Akihiko's chest.

Wincing and gasping for breath, Akihiko didn't dare cry out. He wouldn't give Kyo the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. The longer he was able to keep him down here, the less time he would spend with Misaki. He would put up with hell than let Misaki be in danger. "Is…Is… that all… you got… punk?" asked Usami to Kyo's retreating back, using all his strength to form a smirk, though still gasping for breath.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything." Just as Kyo was walking up towards Usami, ready to throw another blow, his phone rang. Having checked it, he walked over to a desk in the corner and began to pack his things. "Well, well, it looks like it's almost time for me to go to class. Anything you want me to tell Misaki?" He looked over at Usami's face and was content with seeing anger fill those violet eyes.

"What the fuck do you want with him?" Usami was trying to keep his cool. '_I need to get him to tell me what the hell he is planning. I have to stay as calm as possible._'

"What, isn't it obvious? I love him."

"Love? What part of this is love? Kidnapping me? How is that going to prove you love him? Hurting those he cares about?"

"Oh, he might care about you, but how does he know you love him, hmmm?"

"W-What are you talking about?" The question taking Akihiko by surprised.

"Well you see, you guys had a fight right? I'm assuming it was over me. How does he know you trust him? If you can't trust him, you can't possibly love him huh?"

"T-That's ridiculous. Misaki knows I trust him."

"You might have convinced him through words Akihiko, but your actions clearly say otherwise."

Usami was taken back. '_No, no! Misaki knows I trust him. We made up. I apologized for what had happened._' "What does this even have to do with anything?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from quivering.

"Well you see, as far as Misaki will be concerned, you've left him. You didn't have it in you to trust him, so then you realized that you didn't love him. You've never loved him. All you wanted him for was for the sex. He was only your play thing, your boy toy, so to speak."

"You asshole! Misaki knows that isn't true. He knows I love him. You'll never convince him of such a thing!"

"Well we'll see. I can be very convincing." And with one last smirk, Kyo left, locking the door behind him.

'_No, no. Misaki knows I love him. I wasn't just using him. We've made up_. _He… I….We…_' Usami's heart started racing. '_He knows_,' he thought. '_He knows I love and trust him_.' But deep down Usami was scared. He knew that he hadn't exactly been showing Misaki that he trusted him. "Misaki please… believe in me. Believe in us." Tears spilled freely down Usami's face, as he began contemplating how he was going to get out of this place.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Misaki was worried. He had stayed up all night waiting for Usami to get home. "What is this idiot thinking? Why hasn't he at least called?" He exclaimed out loud, ruffling his hair. '_He could be at the office….psh… yeah right…but… where else could he be?_' "Ugh, you stupid asshole!" Misaki was getting irritated. He had tried calling him, but it always went straight to voicemail. Misaki had a sick feeling in stomach. '_Was Usagi-san in trouble? Or….Or….._' He got up from the couch and started pacing. '_No he wouldn't just leave me, right? I mean, no. If he was tired of me, he wouldn't leave. This is his place after all. He would ask _me_ to leave. But then again, would he have the heart to kick me out when I have no other place to go? What the hell am I saying, we made up. We are fine. There is no reason for him to leave me….right?_' "Ugh!" exclaimed Misaki in annoyance, crouching down in the floor. '_Why am I getting myself worked up about this? I can't let my thoughts go in that direction. It's impossible! Or so I thought_…' Misaki thought as he laid himself down on the floor. These thoughts kept him up all night. He was waiting for the moment Usami walked in not only to yell at him, but to know for sure that he hadn't left him. Wrapping his arms around himself, Misaki started to cry. It hurt not knowing what was going on. He felt so lost and confused. His heart was breaking and he didn't even know why.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Cleaning himself as best as he could, he went to open the door thinking it was Usagi-san, his heart pounding in chest, debating whether to punch the living daylights out of Usami or to throw his arms around him and never let go. His smile faded as he opened the door. He was surprised to see the person on the other side.

"K-Kyo? What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could walk together to class you know?" replied Kyo, with a smile on his face.

"O-Oh yeah, give me one second to get ready. Come in and make yourself at home." With that, Misaki stepped aside to allow Kyo entrance into the apartment.

**So I'm leaving it there for know. I might have another chapter up later tonight or tomorrow, so stay tuned. :D**

**Tell me what you think. It keeps me going :D**

**Also, I just want to say I'm not a native English speaker, so please forgive any and all mistakes. :)**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter isn't that great (or long, not long at all), but I felt really bad so I wanted to get something out.**

**Chapter 8**

_"K-Kyo? What are you doing here?"_

_"I thought we could walk together to class you know?" replied Kyo, with a smile on his face._

_"O-Oh yeah, give me one second to get ready. Come in and make yourself at home." With that, Misaki stepped aside to allow Kyo entrance into the apartment._

"Thank Misaki," Kyo smiled as he walked in. "Hey Misaki? Are you okay?" asked Kyo, his expression showing concern.

"Huh, what? Yeah, of course I'm okay," replied Misaki, his usual cheer gone.

Stepping closer to the boy, Kyo raised his hand and cupped Misaki's face, using his thumb to wipe away some tears. "Really now? Then why are you crying?"

Realizing that he indeed was crying and that he and Kyo were standing way too close to each other, Misaki steeped out of Kyo's grasp and started whipping away the tears. _Why am I crying? I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up thinking it could have been Usagi-san. No! Stop thinking about him! He obviously doesn't care about you enough to even call to tell you where he is, that arrog-_

"Misaki, seriously. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Please, don't worry about it okay?" but Misaki's eyes began to water again, betraying the hurt Misaki was feeling.

"Misaki…I think….I think I know why you're so upset." Sitting down on the nearest couch, Kyo leaned forward and placed his face in his hands. "and….sorry….didn't…..would…up...friends.."

Shocked at his friend's sudden mood change, Misaki sat down next to Kyo. "Woah, hey, what's wrong?"

Raising his head, Misaki was shocked to see tears falling down Kyo's eyes.

"I said that this is all my fault! And that I'm sorry but I honestly didn't think he would break up with you just because we're friends!" Kyo yelled out, more tears falling from his eyes. "And you probably hate me now and won't want to be friends because it's my fault!" Again, he lowered his eyes onto his hands, but unbeknownst to Misaki, taking a peak to gauge Misaki's response.

"W-w-wwhat? What are you talking about Kyo? Me and Usagi- I mean Akihiko aren't dating. " Misaki nervously chuckled. _Did I just hear right? Usagi-san, breaking up with…me? What?_

"You don't have to lie to me Misaki. It's okay. He told me everything. Well, more like blamed me for everything…and…I'm sorry…you're the one that hurts here and I'm the one crying..."

"Kyo, I'm confused, what are you saying?"

"Well," Kyo began, taking deep breaths to try to calm his breathing, "I was walking home from work last night, and I bumped into Akihiko near the university. And then he…he… you know what…why don't I take you to where he is, that way he can tell you what is going on for himself. "

"You… you know where he is?" asked a bewildered Misaki.

"Well yeah, after he bitched at me, I could tell he was drunk so I followed him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, and he lead me to a hotel where I guess he stayed the night." Getting up, Kyo motioned for Misaki to do the same, "Let's go Misaki. If I can help in any way it would make me feel better."

"Umm… okay…" hesitating Misaki got up and started heading for the door. "Wait Kyo, I'm not sure this is a good…" turning around Misaki could only feel the weight of something hard hitting his head before everything turned dark.

Grabbing Misaki's body before it could hit the floor, Kyo gently laid Misaki down on the couch. "Misaki, don't worry. Everything is going to work out." Kyo whispered as he wiped the hair out of Misaki's face. "But first, I need to break that jerk's resolve." Getting up, Kyo went to get his bag and began looking through it. "Come on, where are you? I'm pretty sure I put you in here this- oh, here you are." Carefully, Kyo went and lifted Misaki's armpit up and placed the syringe in place. Making sure he emptied everything into Misaki's circulation, Kyo leaned up and placed a tender kiss on Misaki's forehead. "Don't worry. I will make you forget him. I love you."

**A/N If any of you guys want to give me any suggestions, they are welcomed. I kind of know what I want to do with the next chapter, but I haven't had time to get those thoughts into a document, and it's always awkward trying to get back into story mode, so I apologize for the awkwardness of the wording of this chapter. I have to back to studying. Review please! It might motivate me to make time to write! Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me so far! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**T_T …. There are no excuses.**

**A/N Rating has been changed. Be warned.**

**Ch. 9**

Usami had lost count on how many hours he had spent trapped wherever the hell he was. '_Hours? More like days.' _Usami thought to himself, wincing has he tried to sit up. '_When did I fall asleep?'_. He had been spending the last couple of hours yanking at the chains binding his wrists to the wall and yelling out for help, hoping someone would hear him. All that thrashing around only brought him pained wrist and a sore throat. Somewhere in between his body gave out in exhaustion.

Usami took the chance to look around the room one more time. Nothing much had changed. There was still no light, but his eyes had begun adjusting to the darkness. '_Everything looks the same…but then….why does something feel different.'_ He didn't have time to ponder it further as a blinding white light filled the room.

"You're finally awake huh? I didn't want you to miss anything now, Usami-sensei."

Unscrewing his eyes, Usami's vision slowly came to. Standing there right in front of him was Kyo.

"…" '_I guess screaming until my voice disappears was not the best idea' _Usami thought to himself.

"Aww…is your voice gone? That's too bad. I really wanted to hear your opinion on this."

Keeping his eyes trained on Kyo, Usami finally noticed an added feature in the room. On the wall adjacent to his, was another body, chained so the body was lifted off the ground and covered with a blanket. As Kyo neared the body, Usami's heart began to race. '_No…no…it can't be…he wouldn't hurt him…would he?' _

Usami's worst fears became reality when Kyo uncovered the body. There chained up against the wall, was none other than a blindfolded Misaki. '_No…NO….It can't be.'_ Raking his eyes over Misaki's unconscious body, it appeared he wasn't injured in any way, until he reached the crotch of Misaki's pants, were a bulge could clearly be seen.

"How do you like my little surprise eh?"

"You bastard," Usami managed in a hoarse whisper, "I swear to you that when I get out of these chains, my face will be the last thing you ever see."

"Now, now, Usami-sensei. There is no need to be threatening me in front of Misaki now is there."

"What did you to him?" exclaimed Usami, in the loudest whisper he could muster.

"Oh don't worry, he is going to be coming around soon. And when he does, we are going to have a little fun. It's nothing that is going to kill him Usami-sensei, I'm not _that_ stupid. I just gave him something that will help both him and me have a great time. The drugs are just to help him beg me for me."

And as if on cue, Misaki began stirring. "Ughh….whaa …ughhh…"

"Misaki….MISAKI," Usami began to yell, mustering all the strength he could, trying to break free of his chains, until he broke off into a fit of coughs.

"Don't bothering wasting your energy, he can't hear you." Kyo explained as he tilted Misaki's face to the side, so ear buds could be seen inside of his ears. "Oh, and before you ask, the blindfold isn't coming off, and neither are the ear buds."

"Why are you doing this?" Usami asked, voice quivering. '_Distract him, get him angry at you. Do something. Something that will get him away from Misaki. Damn it!'_

"Well, I guess you could say, revenge of some sorts."

"Huh?" '_What the hell is this kid talking about?'_

"You're so blind Usami. Do you really think I didn't take notice of Misaki until recently? I've been in love with him for the better of almost two years."

"…."

"I guess Misaki doesn't really remember, I can't really blame him. He was really out of it. But I remember the day I met him." 

_*Flashback*_

"_Dammit… if I'm late again I'm so going to get grounded." Kyo muttered to himself as he picked up the pace. Not only had he gotten in trouble and had to stay after school to talk to his professor, but it started raining out of nowhere. Now he was late, soaking wet, and probably in serious trouble with his overly strict step-father. 'Damn it all to hell' he thought to himself, as he blasted music into his ears. Crossing the street, he didn't notice a car blazing towards him, or a boy motioning for him to stop. Next thing he knew, he was being tackled forwards, landing on his shoulders. _

"_What the he-" he started to yell, turning around, until he saw the disappearing light of a speeding car. His shock was broken when he heard a groan coming from someone next to him. _

"_Oh my gosh, are you okay?" he yelled at the boy who was struggling to sit up, grasping his shoulder. Looking at the boy, he could see his forehead had a nasty bruise that was bleeding where he hit his head on the sidewalk. _

"_Y-yeah..I-I think I'm fine," the boy managed to say before he collapsed backwards onto the ground. _

"_Shit, shit, shit! What the fuck do I do?" Panicking, Kyo picked up the mysterious boy into his arms and carried him home._

"_Thank goodness there was no one home," Kyo sighed out loud. There was no telling what his step-dad would do if he came home late carrying an unconscious body with him. Kyo shuttered at the thought. Walking to his room, Kyo began to take out his first aid kid. Living with his step-dad had pretty much made him a pro at bandaging pretty much anything. Looking over the boy, who was no longer bleeding and everything was bandaged, Kyo began the wait for the mystery boy to wake up._

"_Ughhh…" groaned the boy, startling Kyo out of his daydream._

"_Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked, concern evident in his voice._

"_Like crap actually. Where am I?"_

"_You're at my house, you collapsed out on the sidewalk. I think you hit your head pretty hard on the pavement."_

"_Well no wonder my head hurts then," the boy chucked nervously._

"_Here, I got you some medicine to help take care of that," Kyo said, passing him two pills and a full glass of water._

"_Thanks," the boy said drowning both pills._

"_I'm Toru Kyo by the way," Kyo said, extending out his hand._

"_Takahashi Misaki," Misaki replied gripping Kyo's extended hand. "I should probably get home." Misaki declared attempting to stand up, only for his world to start spinning around him. "Or not," he mumbled as he fell back down on the mattress._

"_Is there someone you can call to come pick you up?" Kyo questioned still concerned._

"_Oh yeah, my brother." Misaki stated dialing the familiar numbers._

_Once Misaki's brother came to pick him up, Misaki was out. Explaining the situation, Misaki's brother took him home, or to the hospital, Kyo didn't question which._

"_Misaki," he said out loud that night in his room. "Misaki… Misaki…. the boy who saved my life….Misaki." Kyo didn't question the fact Misaki was in his dreams that night._

_*end flashback*_

Coming back to reality, Kyo took one good look at Misaki before he turned his attention to Usami. "You've had Misaki for way too long. At first, I didn't think anything of it, of why Misaki was constantly in my mind. Then one night, those dreams started. I would picture Misaki in my room, in my bed. I could picture us as a happy couple, kissing, making love, fucking until he came over and over again, screaming my name. I was freaking out. I wasn't gay, so why was this person taking over my entire life. A year passed and I still couldn't get him out of my mind. I had to know more about him. Then one day, I saw him, in the hallways at school. Rumors were floating around about him living with some top notch writer. I couldn't take it. I started following him around. I could see the way he acted around you. It never seemed to me that he liked whatever relationship you had with him. He saved me that day, and now, it's my turn to save him from you."

"You're _insane_," Usami muttered loud enough to earn him a kick in the stomach.

"I might be, but I won't give up on him. I didn't risk my life at the hands at my step-father beating the life out of me when he somehow realized I was attracted to a guy for nothing. You can't do anything worse than he did."

Gasping for air, Usami could do nothing but send death glares in Kyo's direction.

"Now, now, this is such a gloomy atmosphere. I think it's finally time for some fun." Kyo whispered as he leaned towards Misaki's neck.

Panicking, Usami began to yell and thrash around, ignoring the burning, painful sensation in his throat and his wrists, which were now raw and bleeding. '_No… Misaki… no. I won't let this happen to you! No…' _

Annoyed at the interruption to his concentration Usami was providing, Kyo stepped away from Misaki and began to walk towards the desk in the corner of the room.

"I really don't want you to miss anything Usami-sensei, but I can't have you rudely interrupting me now can I?" Grabbing a handkerchief and walking over to Usami, Kyo attempted to tie it over Usami's mouth, only for him to be bitten. "Why you piece of shit!" Kyo yelled, punching Usami in the jaw. A deafening crack was heard. Taking the chance that Usami was reeling from the punch, Kyo quickly tied the handkerchief over Usami's mouth, giving him a kick in the stomach for collateral damage to his hand. Content that Usami was no longer a threat, or a nuisance, Kyo returned his attention to Misaki.

"Now, where was I?" Usami could do nothing but watch in horror, having no more energy left, being able to do nothing, not being able to look away, not being able to protect his Misaki.

Leaning in once again, Kyo brought his lips closer to Misaki's neck, giving it a cautious lick, a smirk forming has he heard a gasp coming from Misaki.

"W-whaa…..nngg…?" Misaki let out in a stutter, his breathing increasing.

Encouraged, Kyo began to nibble and lick Misaki's neck, slowly moving up to nibble on Misaki's ears, earning him a stifled groan from Misaki. Risking a glance at Usami, he let out a triumph smile at the hatred and contempt placed on Usami's face. Stepping back, Kyo took a knife out of his pocket. Winking at Usami, Kyo began to cut open Misaki's shirt, so that his chest was now exposed. Using his hands, Kyo began to trace the contours of Misaki's chest, running his hands over Misaki's nipples, seeing the boy shiver. Getting closer to Misaki, Kyo took one of Misaki's nipples in his mouth, running his tongue and teeth over the erect nub, using one hand to play with Misaki's other nipple, while the other ran up and down Misaki's back. Letting go Misaki's nipple, Kyo began to leave butterfly kisses all over Misaki's chest, until he reached the boy's navel. Dipping his tongue in, Kyo was rewarded with another shiver. Running has hands around Misaki's navel, his hand descended to play with the buckle of Misaki's jeans, lowering enough to grasp Misaki's already throbbing erection.

"Wha….ughh… wai….w-wait….sto-…nnnhh…"

Lowering himself down, Kyo hooked his hands in the loops of Misaki's jeans and pulled them off, leaving Misaki in his boxers. Bringing his mouth to the boy's straining erection, Kyo began to trace the outline of Misaki's cock with his tongue, earning him another groan from the boy. Grasping the hem of Misaki's boxers with his teeth, Kyo began to pull them down the boy's legs, freeing his erection, until they were lying on the floor along with his pants. Gently taking the boy's erection in his hands, Kyo began to stroke Misaki's cock, loving the sound of Misaki's moans coming from above him. Getting bolder, Kyo brought his mouth closer to Misaki's cock, giving it a lick here and there, and running his tongue on the underside of Misaki's cock. Opening his mouth, Kyo brought the head of Misaki's cock into his mouth, giving it a long suck, until he started taking more and more of Misaki into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down, feeling Misaki swell up in his mouth. Knowing the boy was close, Kyo brought his hand to cup Misaki balls, hearing Misaki groan at the touch.

"St-sto-p, I'm gonna… I-I…to…cum…U-u-…"

Intensifying his actions, Kyo was displeased at the name that came out of his beloved's mouth.

"Usagi-saaaan!" cried out Misaki, as his seed exploded into Kyo's mouth.

Swallowing it all, Kyo stood up, placing his hands around his hips. This is not the outcome he was expecting nor wanted. He was beyond furious. '_How…why…why would you yell out his name love,' _Kyo thought as he brought his hand to trace Misaki's sweaty and blushing cheek, _'what can I do to make you call out _**my**_name, not…not _**his.**_' _

**A/N Review? I really am sorry it's been forever. Read and review please! Let me know what you think :) This is the longest chapter, so I tried to make up for not updating sooner :)**


End file.
